


Xisuma Just Wants Some Peace

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Disfigurement, Doc Is Half Creeper, Dysphoria, Family, Gen, Jevin is a slime person, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Pain, Transformation, Xisuma needs a hug, bros, probably should Have said that sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Xisuma is affected by the meteor and its not looking good.
Relationships: everyones one big family
Series: The Meteor Effect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 30
Kudos: 253





	1. The Man Just Needs A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays. Big thank you to Gabriel_Is_Too_Fast_For_Lucifer for giving me like 90% of what happens to Xisuma.

EvilX wasn’t having a good day, he had fallen out of a weird squashed stone turtle thing, he had started to run towards Xisuma’s towers mumbling under his breath about the stone turtle. When his own brother had thrown him into the void saying he’d deal with him later.

He never did, so E.X was left to himself. Weeks past and then months, until E.X decided to take matters into his own hands. He would possess Xisuma, just to try and remind him, that he was still here, waiting. From his spot in the void he could see most of what was happening in the overworld, and he knew that Xisuma wasn’t being mean and letting him suffer, he had just forgotten that he had sentenced EvilX to the void.

As Ex prepared to take control of Xisuma his view of the world suddenly went dark. The last thing he saw was a meteor with red sparks heading towards his brother and. some of his friends. His preparations stopped, as the meteor seemed to be extremely magical stopping his own magic from reaching Xisuma and he would be unable to possess Xisuma without seeing him. So he remands in the void silent waiting, he was able to put himself into a sort of stasis. By changing a few settings on his helmet he slipped into a deep slumber.  
…………….

“Xisuma, please wake up,” Doc says as he leans over the unconscious form obscured by blankets. He was supposed to watch Xisuma while Jevin and Stress made more healing potions. They had been taking turns watching the unconscious admin, hoping that he would wake up.

This had started last week when Xisuma had been affected by the meteor, it was nighttime and Xisuma wasn’t in a spot where he could sleep. After a few minutes of dodging mobs, Xisuma tripped and falls to the ground zombies converged on him when suddenly it was day. It was midday at that the zombies around him started to catch on fire and burn to death. His communicator started going off as people were wondering what had happened.

Falsesymmetry: X, did you do that?

Docm77: Yeah What was that about.

Xisuma: I’m not sure, I was getting attacked by zombies and was surrounded by them. I just wanted it to be day and it was.

Grian: Try to make it rain.

Xisuma: Ok

A few minutes later rain starts falling from the sky. 

MumboJumbo: Is this the meteor?

Docm77: I think so. Xisuma meet me at the stock exchange. Also, can you make it stop raining it’s going to fry my circuits.

Iskall85: You haven’t done waterproofing in a while have you.

Xisuma: Got it. 

……….

“So Doc, what do you think?” Xisuma asks after Doc finished doing an examination.

“It looks like that’s it, you can get commands without a block. If you notice anything else please tell me,” 

“Only if you tell me what’s going on with you, you’ve been hissing under your breath a lot more than usual and your quills keep popping up,” Xisuma says with a kind smile though you can’t really tell with the helmet on.

“Is nothing, I’ve just been stressed out a lot and that’s how creepers show stress its the same with my quills,” Doc says, looking into Xisuma’s eyes.

“Alright, I believe you. How is Ren doing?,” Xisuma says shifting the conversation. 

“He’s doing ok, there was a thunderstorm a few days ago and he completely flipped out False had to call me to get him out from under his bed,” Doc answers fully aware of what Xisuma was doing. “Why don’t you go home and call me if something else happens,”  
……………..

It was three days later when Doc awoke to his communicator frantically beeping. After reading the messages he scoops up his stuff into shulker boxes and flies as fast as he can to Xisuma’s base.

When he gets there he throws open the door and rushes over to his friend who had sharp spikes growing from his back. Doc frantically calls for healing potions Jevin and Stress reply saying that they can bring some in and help.

“Xisuma, are you awake!” Doc asks as he picks him up off the ground and sets him onto a bed. 

“I’m awake,” Xisuma mumbles.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I woke up started to get my stuff ready then my back exploded in pain I think I blacked out for a second, and I had these Spikes,” When saying this Xisuma looks Doc in the eyes.

“Xisuma, does your helmet have a visor?”

“Yes, that’s why it’s so dark in here, I can open it up but-”

“Open it,”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Xisuma does what Doc told him to do and opens the helmet's visor. Doc sharply inhales, “That’s not good,”

“Did something happen to my eyes?” Xisuma asks squinting as though he was looking at something bright. 

“Do you need the visor down?” Xisuma nods and slides the visor back into place. “You’re eyes are a solid green no whites or pupils,”

“Oh, my, that’s not good,”

“No it’s not, does anything else hurt?”

“My lower back down hurts, my hands hurt, top of my head and the lower half of my face,”

“I’m going off of what happened to Ren here, but Those are the places that might get changed,” Doc says giving Xisuma a hand up, “the holes in your armor can be fixed, but if you progress badly it’ll cause problems.”

“You want to know if I can change into something else,” Doc sheepishly nods. “Well good for you the answer is yes.”

While Xisuma went elsewhere in his base to change clothes. Doc calls Scar and asks him to check the meteor.  
…………..

“Doc, we brought the potions you asked for,” Stress says as she and Jevin walk into Xisuma’s base.

“Thank you,”

“So, what’s happening with X,” Jevin asks.

As Doc explains Stress pales considerably and Jevin starts melting into the floor. A few minutes later Xisuma walks back into the room and instead of his normal green armor, he was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Stress hands him one of the healing potions, which he gratefully accepts. He very carefully opens a small port in his helmet and quickly drinks the potion.

“How are ya feeling Xisuma?” Stress asks after the helmet was resealed. 

“I’m feeling much better now, thank you,” Xisuma says to Stress before turning to Doc and asking. “The top of my head went numb while I was changing,”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Jevin says as he pops back to his normal height.

“Doc, Stress, Jevin. I should tell you the reason for my helmet,” Xisuma sits down on his bed causing his new spikes to stand up. Doc takes note of this and writes it down in his notebook. “My helmet helps me breathe, I’m not from the overworld, like the rest of you. I’m from the End, the air there is much thinner there and the air here is to thick for me to inhale properly,”

“I thought so,” Doc says walking over to Xisuma, “Can you stand up for me?” 

“Ok?” Xisuma says as he stands up. When he stood up his spikes lay flat against his back.

“Ok now sit back down,” Xisuma sits and the spikes extend. 

“Doc? Can I ask him something?” Jevin asks mouthing sorry to Xisuma. 

“Sure, If X is ok with it,” Doc says poking at his own quills that had opened and had ripped his Lab coat in another spot.

“I’m fine with that,” Xisuma confirms.

“So, um, Doc you have quills and X now has spikes that behave similarly to creeper quills. X, can you stand up and bring one of your knees to your chest?” Jevin asks, Xisuma does what Jevin asked him to and the spikes open. “Doc, if you consciously open your quills what do you do?” 

“I have to move my arms a specific way,” Doc says catching onto what Jevin was saying. “Xisuma try lying down,” 

Xisuma did just that he walked over to his bed and he laid down.

“And can you sit back- Xisuma. Xisuma, what’s wrong?” Doc asks his friend who was clutching at his head. 

Before Xisuma could say anything he screams then passed out. A loud beeping was coming from Xisuma’s helmet, then a shulker box full of medical supplies is shot out from a hole in the wall. A small light on the helmet starts flashing.

“I don’t think the helmets working anymore,” Stress says as Jevin grabs a bundle out of the Box handing it to Doc. 

“Stress, your right Doc gasps, look at his head,” As they look Doc opens the bundle and starts setting up the Oxygen Machine that was in it. “Jevin, Stress get his helmet off!”

“Got it,” Stress says as she fumbles with a small switch that released the helmet. She sits back and lets out a small scream. 

“What is it?” Jevin asks looking where she was pointing, “Um, Doc, you should come and see this,” 

The area around Xisuma’s face was rapidly changing. His mouth seemed to split growing a few inches wider, leaving small tendon-like things exposed. There where small tusks jutting out from above his canines which were getting sharper by the second, in fact, all his teeth were sharp now. His temples had swollen and were a bright angry red. His eyes which Doc knew were a solid green were being pushed further apart. His ears had turned into points and stretched outward.

“I’m sorry I screamed, it’s just the first time I’ve seen him without the helmet and he’s looking like this,” Stress mournfully says as Jevin gently pulls her back so Doc Could strap the breathing mask to Xisuma’s face.

“Can you two go and get more potions?” Doc asks as he makes sure that Xisuma was breathing.  
……………..  
“Xisuma, please wake up,” Doc pleads, “Your the only one who can fix your helmet,”

“No? His brother has one just like it,” Jevin points out as he brings a shulker box full of potions into the room setting it down by Xisuma’s bed. 

“You’re right, do you mind staying with him while I try to find E.X,”

“Go,”  
……………  
The void was a silent place so when EvilX was pulled out suddenly he was confused and in pain. “Who did that! I’ll blow you up!” EvilX yells stumbling around blinded from the sun. The loud hiss of a creeper Shocks him causing him to stumble backward into someone.

“Hey, watch- can you not see?” A kind voice asks then turns scolding “Doc, I told you to use the longer version,”

“Sorry, I didn’t think he was in the void,” The half creeper’s voice defended.

“He can hear you know, now what do you want, and who are you?” EvilX asks with less bite in his voice than before. By this point, he could see again with no problem.

“I’m Grian, and that’s Doc, he said I owed him a favor and took me with him to summon you, and I don’t know-”

“We summoned you because something is very wrong with Xisuma,” Doc cuts Grian off and explains what had happened to Xisuma and EvilX grabs both Doc and Grian by the hand and teleports them to where Xisuma lay.  
…………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea on what happens to the other hermits please comment.


	2. Seriously, Just Let Him Be

When Xisuma woke up he couldn’t see anyone. He couldn’t see much of anything really, as everything was a bit too bright.

Xisuma sits up and rubs at his face only to freeze when his hand brushed something hard. Following the thing up he found a pair of sharp horns on top of his head. As he runs his hands down passed the horns he felt his ears that had become pointed and stick out. As he sits on his bed eyes filling with tears he feels the mask covering the lower half of his face blinking the tears from his eyes he grabs the helmet from next to him, sliding the part of the helmet that helps him breathe out of its slot he Carefully swaps the masks out. As he looks around the room he finds a pair of sunglasses with a sticky note out on them saying since your helmet won’t fit Ren’s letting you borrow these. X puts the glasses on, smiling softly through the mask.

“Hey! Your awake,” Jevin exclaims rushing over to Xisuma as soon as he walks in.

Xisuma opens his mouth to ask what happened and all that comes out is a jumbled mess of sounds. 

“You good man?” This was the wrong thing to say as it caused Xisuma to start panicking, as he tried to speak. “X. Calm down,” The slime commands. As Xisuma calmed down Jevin slowly explaining that his mouth and jaw had changed shape.

Xisuma grabbed the mask pushing it down and felt the misshapen jaw and mouth. After a moment X replaces the mask. He grabs a book that was in a nearby desk and frantically starts scribbling something down. He shoves the book at Jevin who reads what was written.

“You want this?” Jevin asks holding up a few parts from Xisuma’s helmet. 

Xisuma nods taking the parts and attaching them to the mask he had on. After a few minutes of working X slides the mask back on. It covered the bottom half of his face, allows him to speak and would stay on without needing any straps. “Where’s Doc?” 

Stress walks into the room holding some potions. “Doc? He’s getting your brother,”

“Why, is he doing that?”

“We thought your helmet was broken, so we wanted to ask him about it. You were unconscious for a few days and we couldn’t get it to work, so Doc and Grian went out to find him,” Stress explains as she organizes the box of potions. “But, it doesn’t seem like you need the helmet fixed,”

Jevin’s communicator goes off with a message from Doc saying they would be back soon.

…………...

Shoving Jevin out of the way EvilX runs to his brother's side. 

“Ex, don’t push,” Xisuma weakly scolds. Drawing his brother's attention up to his face.

“What happened?” EvilX gasps brushing his brother’s hair out from his face tucking it behind one of the horns that had grown in.

Doc steps forwards as if to answer but is cut off by E.X. “I don’t think I was asking you. Leave me with my brother. I’ll send you a message when Xisuma can talk,” As he says this E.X shoves Grian, Doc, Jevin, and Stress out the door. “Now, what happened?”

Xisuma lets out a sigh of relief, he props himself up to look at EvilX then completely breaks down. “I can’t do anything. Bad things are happening to the server and I can’t do anything to stop it,”

As his brother breaks down in tears EvilX gently pulls his brother closer wrapping him in a hug. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I promise that I will help you. Now, what is happening to you? Not the server, not anyone else, you,”

Xisuma takes a shaky breath then starts. “A week ago I was almost killed- don’t give me that look- I was Surrounded by zombies when it just randomly turned to day. I apparently have access to commands and I don’t need to use the block to do the simple ones anymore.” Xisuma gives a small smile at this but it quickly falls. “Then last night these, quills, spikes-“ Xisuma turns showing E.X the deadly spines on his back “- grew. It hurt so much. I called Doc and he’s been helping. He had me change out of my armor,” At this point, he looks up into his brother’s eyes, solid tear-filled green meeting the red eyes of his brother.

“Hey, it’s ok, just breathe,” 

“Okay, ok. After I come back from changing Stress and Jevin are here, I wasn’t told that they were coming,” As E.X rubs his back his breathing calms to a more stable rate. “you know how it is you don’t let me call you Exy around others,” At this E.X nods his head wrapping his brother in a hug carefully avoiding the spines. “Anyway, I knew that something would happen to my head, I explained the helmets and where we were from. 

The spines can open and they figured out how they work. Then my head exploded in pain it was so bad that I passed out and when I woke up Jevin and Stress were there and Doc was getting you, and...”

“You don’t trust them as much as you trust Doc,” E.X finishes to Xisuma’s nod. “What happened to your helmet? I mean I can probably guess but what happened?”

“Not sure, but the helmet is still mostly intact. I was able to fix it so I can breathe. When I woke up, I wasn’t able to talk. Because… yeah,” Xisuma says removing his mask and showing E.X what had happened to his mouth.

“And what do you think of what’s happening to your appearance?” As E.X slowly asks Xisuma this question he completely breaks down into a mess of tears.

“I’m not supposed to be scary, but the way my face looks, the horns, my freaking eyes, my ears look horrible, I can barely form words with the way my mouth is shaped, It’s not supposed to push forward. It feels so wrong, Scar didn’t have a problem neither did Ren,” Xisuma sobs his hands clutching at his horns.

“You want to know something, YOU ARE NOT SCAR OR REN, you are Xisumavoid, one of the best people I have ever met,” E.X yells nearly in tears himself hugging his brother as tightly as he could. After a moment Xisuma wraps his arms around his brother and they stay like that for a while.

…………………...

Xisuma’s communicator pinged with a message from Doc asking if he could come back. “Exy, what did you say?” Xisuma asks with a slight laugh.

“I just told them to leave and ask before entering again,”

Xisuma lets out a small chuckle.

“What?”

“You probably scared them off,”

“Oh, well they deserve it for crowding you,”

“Tell Doc that he can come in… I think it might be happening again,”

“What! Ok, I’ll call him then you explain,” E.X grabs his brother's communicator and messages Doc, telling him to come back to Xisuma’s base. “Explain, what is going on?” E.X says sitting down next to his brother.

“I told you that when my head changed it went numb. Well, my hands are feeling the same”

……………...

“Scar, what’s the meteor doing?” Doc asks as he walks into the room overlooking the meteor.

“When it first started affecting Xisuma it had green flakes peeling off but when he was affected the second time they sharpened into small spikes,” Scar responds, flicking his wings to get eye level with Doc. “What’s happening to X?”

“We don’t know yet, his helmet was broken a little by one of the changes and we got EvilX to come to fix it. I don’t know what’s happening beyond that he took one look at Xisuma and kicked us out.”

“That’s not good,”

“Is not,” Doc sighs rubbing his head.

“Are you going to go back and risk EvilX’s Wrath?” Scar asks as he flies back to the graphs monitoring the meteor.

“I’ll give them a while together. If the meteor flares up I’ll head back. I sent a message asking when I can come back, I have know idea when they’re going to see it though,” Doc says with a laugh. “How have you been holding up? Haven’t gotten much of a chance to talk to you,”

At this Scar turns around and gives Doc a smile. “I’ve been ok, I forget that I’m this small sometimes. Cub thinks it’s hilarious when I can’t reach something,”

“Can you not fly all the time?” Doc asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you run all the time?” 

“Fair enough,” Doc answers shrugging his shoulders. 

“If I don’t have enough energy I can’t fly,” Scar explains.

The conversation lasted for about an hour until the meteor flared again.

“Crap,” Doc hisses throwing himself down in the chair facing the screens frantically writing down data that might be useful. 

“Doc! Your communicator is going off,” Scar calls from the next room over.

“Who’s it from?” Doc yells back.

“It’s from X, Well technically EvilX. They want you to come back,”

“They finally got my message,” Doc says as he throws on his equipment. “Tell them I’m coming,”

…………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I’ve never really written something like this before.


	3. I’m Begging You, Give Him A Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this is so late I’ll try to get the next chapter out soon. If you have any ideas for the other hermits please comment.

EvilXisuma: Doc hurry!

Docm77: It’s been five minutes, let me get through the nether.

EvilXisuma: get here fast

Docm77: I’ll be there in under five minutes.  
………….

“Don’t touch anything,” E.X says kneeling next to his brother. Who was bleeding from a small cut on his arm. “Doc will be here in a few minutes. I’m going to wait for him, you sleep or something,”

True to what was said a few minutes later Doc shows up. 

“Oh, good your here. Your a bit too late to see his transformation,” E.X says sarcastically then loses all sarcasm, “He didn’t go unconscious this time, probably because it wasn’t as bad,”

“What happened?” 

“He grew claws, and his arms are covered in fur: think it’s fur, it’s really soft, anyway the fur is up to his elbows,” E.X says dragging Doc over to where Xisuma was sleeping.

“How sharp are his claws?”

“Very, he’s already cut himself,”

“Sounds like when I got my arm,” Doc jokes waving his metal arm, “When I woke up I couldn’t feel my face, and I accidentally slapped my self,”

EvilX raises an eyebrow at this. Unknown to Doc who couldn’t see through the helmet. As they walk into the room Xisuma was in the first thing they notice is the bed was empty, the second thing was there were a few claw marks on the walls.

“Xisuma!” E.X calls out, “What did you do?”

Doc raises his arm to quite EvilX when he’s tackled to the floor. He’s about to draw his sword when he sees just who had taken him down, “Zisuma?” His only response was a growl. As he attempts to stand up again his arm caches the light creating a glare on the wall that Xisuma rushes towards. 

EvilX freezes as he looks at his brother, “Not a word of this to anyone,” He growls out to Doc, “Here, put this on and stay out of the light,” 

Doc accepts the glove and blanket and slowly moves out of the light.

“Now we just have to get him back, any ideas?”  
………..

As Xisuma slowly came to the memories of what he had done returned, “Tell me I didn’t do that,”

“I would, but it would be lying,” E.X says looking up from Xisuma’s communicating that was being modified for the claws that had grown in. 

“Do you have food?” Xisuma says changing the subject.

“Here,” Doc says tossing a few golden carrots at him.

Xisuma takes a bite of one and almost immediately spits it out into the trash.

Doc lets out a small hiss off alarm when Xisuma turns back towards him, “Maybe we try chicken?” Doc hands Xisuma a chicken which was swiftly devoured. 

“Thank you,” Xisuma says as he looks up at Doc from where he was crouched on his bed.  
……………  
Almost an entire day had passed before something else happened. E.X and Doc had left for a few minutes to get some food. When they returned Xisuma was laying down, crumpled on the floor in extreme pain.


	4. Welp, I Tried To Warn Ya

“XISUMA!” E.X yells running towards his brother who was growling loudly as he tries to take a step, legs buckling as they bent in odd places.

“Exy? What’s happening? What’s wrong with me?” Xisuma cries voice cracking as he tries not to lose composure.

“Well for starters you're too smart and you act far too stiff,”

“Not the time,” Xisuma growls.

“Well, your legs are bent differently and your feet are more like claws. Sorry I was trying to ease the tension,”

Xisuma’s eyes go wide as he looks down and sees the problem, “That’s not good.”  
  


“No it’s not, listen Doc will be back in about half an hour with some stuff to help you. Right now we need to figure out how you can walk.”

“Ok, your right, we can’t do anything without that,”

As E.X helps Xisuma relearn walking by holding both hands and slowly shuffling backward E.X slowly lets go of Xisuma’s hands. Once both hands were free Xisuma takes a few steps before he falls down catching himself with his hands before he could hit the ground. While on all fours the spikes start to extend and poke into E.X.’s hands.

“Careful, with the spikes,” E.X warns as Xisuma’s spikes stand up nearly impaling him.

“Sorry,”

“No problem,”

As E.X helps Xisuma stand back up the spikes fall back along his spine. They continue practicing until Doc returns with Xisuma’s armor and helmet. Which had been remade to fit with the horns and legs.

“Don’t put it on yet, the meteor is slowly emitting sparks still, something else still may happen,” Doc explains as he opens his laptop that had the fed from a camera in the meteor room. “Does anything hurt or feel off?”

“The lower part of my back started bothering me a few minutes ago,” Xisuma says as he moves to the other side of the small room they were in.

“I can see you can walk again,” Doc observes. Xisuma nods his head and rubs at his horns. “Can you come over here and lay down,”

“Um, sure,?”

…………………..

“So, it looks like you’re going to grow a tail,” Doc says as he puts his communicator down. At seeing Xisuma’s terrified face Doc continues saying, “If it’s alright with you we are going to have you sleep until your tails grown in,”

“That, sounds, good,” Xisuma says slowly as he thinks about the offer. Doc gives him a half-smile nodding before he leads Xisuma to his bed.

……………………

The sound of hushed voices slowly coming into earshot, started to draw Xisuma from his unconscious state. “Doc! I want an answer, he’s been asleep for five days now, when will my brother wake up.”

“I don’t know, it should be soon,” Doc reasons.

“If he doesn’t…” EvilXisuma trails off as he enters the room where Xisuma was slowly attempting to sit up.

“Xisuma, don’t try to stand, not yet,” Doc exclaims as he sees him attempting to get up. Ex rushes up to his brother helping him back down onto his bed.

“What happened? How long was I out?” Xisuma asks in a panicked voice.

Ex inhales then starts explaining, “After Doc knocked you out your lower back started changing… when the tail grew in you wouldn’t wake up.”

“I think the reason you were out for so long, is your brain was changing and adjusting to what happened.”

“What do you mean by adjusting?”

“Try to walk, don’t concentrate on standing upright, just do what feels natural,” Doc explains.

Xisuma raises an eyebrow but compiles and slowly starts to walk across the room. It wasn’t too long before he sways on his feet tipping forward catching himself with his hands. Instead of standing back up Xisuma continues walking on all fours. Up until his tail decides to make itself known by twitching uncontrollably. This knocked him over causing him to flare the spikes that ran down the length of the tail out.

“Deep breath,” Ex says as he carefully helps his brother off the floor and back to a chair.

“It’s just overwhelming,” Xisuma explains as he wraps himself in a blanket. “I can hear and smell things that I couldn’t before and its confusing,”

…………..

“You feeling any better?” Ex asks as Xisuma puts his newly modified armor on.

“Much better, thank you,” Xisuma answers clipping his helmet into place.

“It’s time to go, everyone's gathered in Grian’s base,” Doc says as he enters the room shoving them outside.

“Um, do we have to use the elytra?” Xisuma asks nervously looking around.

“I’ve got a boat,” Doc Answers helping Xisuma down into the boat. As Ex gets a second boat for him and Doc.

…………

The meeting starts off the same as the others of this vein, Doc standing at the front and talking with Xisuma standing behind. “If you haven’t guessed Xisuma was affected by the meteor. It’s done far more than anything it’s done so far.”

Xisuma takes a cautious step forward with his odd legs and horns in full display and gives his friends a small wave with his clawed furry hands. He stands awkwardly for a moment until his tail sweeps his legs out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos and commented, y’all really helped get this chapter out. Don’t forget to leave any requests that you may have for what happens to others and to have a good day.
> 
> Edit: I recently cross posted this on Wattpad and I got some really cool fan art. https://www.instagram.com/p/B9sfQGTph1a/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

**Author's Note:**

> (spoilers)---------> https://66.media.tumblr.com/7e3a4d2043b9c0d1d90b064df8abeeca/tumblr_pouotfo3WM1y6zy7wo1_500.png 
> 
> Gabriel_Is_Too_Fast_For_Lucifer sent me this pic and its what I've been basing Xisuma's design off of. I don't know who the artist is but I love it. I have changed colors but thats what gets added to his body.


End file.
